Pike Place Roast
'Chapter 8 in Oh, For the Love of Coffee!' I woke up and looked around me, still a little lightheaded. My vision was a little blurry, but I noticed I was in a room with no windows and only one door. I got up and reached for the handle when a voice said, “Locked.” I whirled around and saw Rebecca, Natalie, and Emma behind me. “What happened?” I asked. “Well,” Natalie reported, “Phobos stared at you and you got a kinda glazed look on your face. I started to help you but then Phobos snapped his fingers, so I froze, because when a god snaps their fingers something usually blows up. Nothing seemed like it was spontaneously combusting, but then a bunch of mortals came in right behind us.” “Why do we call them mortals?” I interrupted. “It’s not like we’re immortal or something” “Yeah, that bugs me too,” she replied nonchalantly, “But anyway, none of our weapons worked on them so they overpowered us. Then you fainted, and Phobos just smiled. Then he told the mortals to bring us here and we’ve been here ever since.” “Where is ‘here’ exactly?” “Juvie.” “What about Seth?” “Phobos sweet talked him. He’s on their side. You might want to watch out for him; he pretty much hates you.” “But I fixed your arm!” said Rebecca, trying to end it on a high note. “Great, and thanks Becca,” I sighed. I plopped on the floor and put my head in my hands. I felt like a failure. I thought I could do this, but apparently I was wrong. “It’s okay Kassi.” I looked up and Rebecca was looking at me sympathetically. “We’ll get out of this. It’s not that bad.” “Thanks Rebecca,” I said, filled with a sudden rush of gratitude, yet, I couldn’t believe it for myself. Rebecca was being extremely nice, one of her best qualities, but I couldn’t help that feeling of doubt inside of me. “Kassi,” Natalie said tentatively, “what did Phobos do to you?” The still vivid image of my fear was shoved into the front of my mind. “Uh. Nothing. Just ‘godly powers’ and stuff.” “Like what?” “Nothing.” I could tell she wanted to press me further, but she let it go. How could I face him again? I would just be overcome again. Just thinking about it was enough to make my heart stutter. My thoughts were interrupted by three sharp, quick knocks on the door. “What’s that?” “Mortals,” Rebecca replied. “They come in to give us food, but about ten come in each time so we can’t overpower them.” Sure enough, ten men who each looked like they had spent the last five years in the Marines came in with a tray. Emma sweetly got up, a dazzling smile on her face, and stared to dance. She was graceful and fluid. To my untrained eyes, (I don’t watch ballet all that often), she was amazing. Although, I still think Natalie is better (Yes, she’s a dancer). All of a sudden, the mortals dropped like flies, snoring. I stared at her, open-mouthed, shocked. “What the heck was that?” She wiggled her foot at me. On it was a dancing shoe. Don’t ask me which kind, as I’ve said before, I don’t really watch all that much ballet. “My mom gave then to me,” she said. That’s right. I had complexly forgotten about those. “Let’s go.” Emma put to sleep any guards we met, and we were out of there in no time. The only question was: what now? Next chapter ~ Chapter 9: Espresso Con Panna Back to Chaper 7: Caffè Misto Back to Oh, For the Love of Coffee! Category:Adventure